Hidden Claws
by peppymint
Summary: Tony was perfectly happy pretending to be a plain vanilla mortal having left the supernatural world behind a long time ago. Then a dead marine brought him to Chicago. Leopard!Tony
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Merry Christmas everybody_

_This plunnie won the poll_

_So here we go . . ._

**Prologue**

Tony stared at the older leopard, an odd rushing in his ears. He could not have heard that right. The teenager knew he was a great disappointment to his family. They had never really tried to hide it. Thirteen years old, and he had never shifted no matter how hard he tried. By this time, he doubted he ever would.

Perhaps, if he had possessed a greater portion of the other skills that had been passed down the family line or a talent with magic, things would have been different. Sadly though, they weren't. Tony had been expecting to be removed from the line of succession for some time. After all, a snide voice whispered in his mind. They couldn't have a _weakling _as clan head. This though, he hadn't been expecting.

Exile. To be cast out of the pride entirely. Completely lacking in kith or kin. Desperately the dark haired boy gathered his thoughts. "But Father," he tried to object.

"I am not your Father," the man said flatly. _You are not my son, _screamed the indifferent gaze. "Your belongings have already been packed and sent to Rhode Island Military Academy." Steepling his fingers, the man leaned back in his chair, stretching in a way no human could hope to imitate without causing severe damage to themselves. "By mundane law I am required to support you until you reach the age of majority. Arrangements have already been made to house you over the summers." After that the boy would be on his own, and good riddance.

For a moment Tony just stood there, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Dismissed Anthony."

Numbly, the teen turned, walking out of his ex-Father's office and closing the door behind him. As he moved through his former home he could hear his cousins snickering. No doubt all of them sere well aware of what had just transpired. No doubt the idiots thought they were being subtle. Defective he may have been but that didn't mean he was blind, or deaf.

Half transformed claws bit into the palms of his hands. Expression showing known of his inner turmoil as Tony resisted the urge to turn. He wasn't part of the pride anymore. One wrong move and they would tear him apart. Perhaps some of them were even now waiting for the chance to do just that.

The dark haired teenager did not speak a single word as he was escorted into the waiting car, did not look back even once. His life as he had known it was over. Still, if the Panthera Clan expected him to just roll over and die they had another thing coming. So they didn't want him, fine. He didn't want them either.

Plenty of other beings of human descent got through life just fine on their own, and he would too. Tony Dinozzo didn't have to prove anything to anyone but himself.

_Hope you like it_

_And if anyone has ideas for a better title_

_Please let me know. I will be happy to change it_

_Also, thank you to everyone who let me know the chapter was messed up  
_

_It is this new computer. The mouse changes stuff when i am not looking  
_

_It is very annoying  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_I have arrived in Austin, TX where I will be living for the next year_

_Of course, being me most of the actual work will take place in the desert_

_Just me, the rest of the crew, the wide open, and the rattlesnakes_

_Ah well, that is what the leather boots are for_

_And now, on to the story_

**Chapter One**

"Neat toy McGeek." Tony's lips quirked to one side as he indulged himself in one of his favorite hobbies, probie baiting. His smirk becoming a full-fledged grin as McGee sputtered a flush working its way up the younger agent's face.

_ Ahh,_ the brunette thought to himself as protests about advanced equipment, superior processing power, and all the latest developments in technology washed over his ears, the familiar words blurring together. _Wasn't it adorable that the probie still thought he cared about things like that? It just made him wish to reach over and ruffle the younger man's hair._

"Don't you have work to do Tony?" a faintly accented voice spoke up from behind him, causing the brunette to spin around in his chair to regard the beautiful Israeli. Kate's death had left a hole in his soul that the leopard hadn't ever thought would be repaired. Ziva had helped with that a little though.

The Mossad agent wasn't a replacement, never that. Part of Tony would always grieve for his sister in all but blood, but he had to face facts. Kate was dead, and she wasn't ever coming back. Something that made the exile cling to his makeshift pride all the harder, and the powers have mercy on anyone who threatened them because he certainly wouldn't.

"Gibbs won't be happy if that report is late," Ziva warned, putting the finishing touches on her own copy.

Tony just shrugged nonchalantly; not letting on the fact his was already done. It was like he always said; work smarter, not harder. "Gibbs is," he paused, the hair on the back of his neck rising on end. "Is right behind me isn't he?"

Slowly the others nodded in unison.

The agent turned, smiling weakly. "Hey boss." He would never understand how the older man was able to sneak up on him like that. Any other human he would sense from a mile away.

"Grab your night bags," Gibbs snapped every inch of his body screaming irritation. "We're going to Chicago."

A dead marine had been found outside one of the cities more popular clubs. Usually, this would have been a job for a more local crew. However, it turned out the deceased had influential family; family that demanded the best, and that was his team.

Gibbs grimaced, ignoring the flurry of activity as his team scrambled to obey his orders. He would never let his personal feelings interfere with an investigation. That didn't stop him from being unhappy about the situation though, or from noticing his senior agent's uncharacteristic silence. "Something wrong Dinozzo?"

"Nothing," Tony said almost too quickly forcing a smile. "It's just," he gave a dramatic shiver. "It's cold in Chicago boss."

The silver haired agent didn't look convinced, but allowed the manner to drop. He would get it out of Dinozzo eventually. "Suck it up," he ordered shouldering his own pack. "We leave in half an hour."

Groaning, Tony reached under his desk for his bag, allowing none of his true emotions to show on his face. Chicago? Why not just drop him in the Nevernever and be done with it. That city was absolutely riddled with leylines. For years the brunette had avoided the supernatural, ever since his family had exiled him for the unforgivable crime of being too human.

If they were fortunate, this would be a perfectly normal murder, if such a thing could be said to exist, with a perfectly normal explanation. No vampires, fairies, demons, or dark magic allowed. Abby would take the evidence to her lab, McGeek would do his thing, Ziva would hit the suspect when he tried to run, and Gibbs would glare, causing him/her to spill everything he/she knew. As for him, he would make sure none of his teammates got munched by something from the other side of things. With luck, they would all be home by Friday.

Of course, we all know things are rarely that simple.

_HCHCHCHCHCHC_

_Hope you enjoyed_

_I will try to keep a steady pace_

_But there is still no internet at my place so no promises_


End file.
